Home For Summer
by West Haven Imaginings
Summary: Castiel hasn't seen his big brother Lucifer in three years, and now that's he coming home for the summer he's more than excited. Maybe, perhaps, too excited.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note:** I do not condone sexual relationships with minors. Please take this purely as a work of fiction and artistic expression. This fanfiction contains sibling incest. Was written for a prompt on spn kink meme._

Castiel waited by the window all day, head turning each time he heard something that sounded even vaguely similar to a car. Castiel hadn't seen Lucifer since he was ten years old, and now he was thirteen. Lucifer went off to college and the first two years he'd spent his holidays breaks going to friends' houses and the past two summers, Castiel had been shipped to his second eldest brother's house, Michael.

The moment Cas saw Lucifer pull into the driveway, Cas bolted out the door and wrapped his arms around him. Lucifer stood still for a second, laughing, before hugging him in return, squeezing him just as tightly and even lifting him off the ground for a moment. Castiel smiled into his big brother's shoulder and pulled away, smiling widely up at him. He seemed shorter, but Castiel knew it was just because he was taller.

Castiel never wanted to let him go, but Gabriel elbowed Cas out of the way and smacked Lucifer on the shoulder before giving him the one-armed hug he gave everyone.

Cas didn't move from Lucifer's side, though, pinching the fabric of his jacket between his finger, the way he used to when following him around in the store, so as not to get lost.

xxxxxx

The next few days were busy. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael had left home years ago, but due to Lucifer coming to visit they'd all come back, too. Though Lucifer was the oldest, he had left home last to attend college. Gabriel left the day after his eighteenth birthday as had Michael, though for entirely different reasons; Michael went to business college whereas Gabriel moved into a flat with a handful of friends and did nothing but party. Lucifer had been kicked out at twenty-five after an intense fight with Dad that ended with both of them on the front lawn, shouting so loud the neighbours called the police. Nobody had expected him to end up in college. Castiel had a suspicion that the only reason Lucifer had attended in the first place was because nobody thought he'd ever do it.

Michael and Lucifer had always had a rather intense relationship so for the most part they avoided each other, and when they had to be in the same room they kept everything brief. Honestly, nobody had the greatest relationship with Lucifer. Though Gabriel had been a partier, he'd never been the type to start fights in public, or openly rebel against the family's wishes. Gabriel and Lucifer got along well enough, though how much of it was forced was up for debate, and Anna wanted nothing to do with him in the slightest. Michael enjoyed catching up with Gabriel, though.

Castiel, however, had always admired Lucifer. He was so much younger than him that they hadn't had much of a relationship as sibling. Lucifer took care him growing up when his parents and other siblings couldn't. Castiel remember sitting on his lap as a child and leaning against his shoulder on the couch, all the way up until he was kicked out. The moment Lucifer returned, it was just like it had been then, too, though at thirteen he was much too old to be sitting on his lap or holding his hand. Nobody called attention to it, but they all happened to treat Castiel like he was eight still. Normally this angered Cas, but he didn't mind at the moment as it gave him an excuse to nuzzle against his brother in the dining room with nobody telling him to act his age.

It wasn't until a week later that Castiel admitted to himself it wasn't completely innocent on his part. Lucifer smelled nice and had big arms that made him feel safe when wrapped around his shoulders.

He didn't shy away from his affection, like all his other siblings did. Most people thought Cas didn't like touching or being touched, but he did. It was his family that didn't. The rest of his family had only been born two years between each child, and had thought Anna would be their last. Castiel was a surprise; a six years later surprise, and due to Lucifer always in trouble and Gabriel's shenanigans, as well as Michael and Anna's overachieving nature, had never had much attention. Lucifer, as the one who was always in trouble, had never been the favourite and the only reason he had more attention than Cas was because he was always in trouble. They had clung to each other a lot then, but now it was different.

Lucifer played with Castiel's hair and stroked the back of his neck. Cas played with Lucifer's knee and plucked at his fingers. Cas' heart would leap in his throat whenever Lucifer's would bury his nose in Cas' hair when they hugged. He wondered if Lucifer felt the heat prickling his skin the same as Cas did when he leaned against his shoulder on the couch when watching movies.

Even if everyone treated him like a child, he wasn't. He knew he had feelings for his older brother and that it was wrong on several levels. He knew he was using his perceived naïveté to his advantage so he could press against Lucifer more than necessary without any second glances and sit in his lap with everyone, Lucifer included, thinking nothing of it, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be around and with Lucifer as much as possible.

xxxxxx

Lucifer was a bit of a night owl, so Castiel wasn't surprised to find Lucifer on the couch at two in the morning. Castiel hadn't been able to sleep.

"Can't sleep either Cassy?" Lucifer said when Cas stepped into view.

He shook his head and crawled into his lap, same as he had for the past week and a half whenever he had a chance. He settled on Lucifer's left thigh, leaning against his strong chest and taking in his scent.

"How come you haven't been here these last two summers? Avoiding your big brother?"

Cas watched the TV. Lucifer was watching Family Guy. Castiel hadn't ever been too interested in it, but he supposed it wasn't the worst thing he could've picked to watch. "Mom and Dad said they wanted me to straighten up so they sent me to Michael's."

Lucifer huffed. "This family treats thinking for yourself like a plague."

Cas nodded. He couldn't even deny it.

Family Guy cut to a commercial-more specifically, a commercial for Girls Gone Wild. Castiel's cheeks burned in embarrassment when women bounced their boobs around obnoxiously, little stars editing out the nipples. Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly, but did nothing to change the channel.

And that's when Cas felt it.

Against his right hip, there was a stiffness. Glancing surreptitiously, he saw Lucifer was, in fact, hard. His cheeks burned hotter, but heat also pooled in his stomach and in lower regions of his body.

His brother was erect, and so was Cas.

As innocently as he could, he slipped to the right a bit. He just wanted to feel how big Lucifer was ,for his own imagination, late at night under the covers. With it pressed even firmer against his hip, he could tell that Lucifer was . . . well, Castiel didn't actually know what was considered an average length, but he was bigger than Cas, at any rate.

His heart beat faster when Lucifer cleared his throat, and jerked his hips the tiniest bit.

He would never know what made him do it, but he oh-so-casually slipped right on top of Lucifer's hardness, and sat there, stunned and hot and nervous. His thick bulge pressed right against Castiel's crack. Feeling it there was enough to have Cas achingly hard in his thin pyjama bottoms. He'd never been so hard in his life, actually.

"You think I don't know what you're doing, Cas?" Lucifer whispered gruffly.

Castiel nearly choked on nothing. "I'm-I'm sorry, I-" He went to leave.

Lucifer's hands grasped his waist, holding him still. "It's okay," he said, and Castiel relaxed in his arms. "I like it."

Castiel's penis twitched. "You do?"

Lucifer rolled his hips, denim rough through Castiel's pyjamas. "I knew this innocent shit was all an act. And yeah, I do."

Castiel pushed his butt down and started rocking back and forth. Lucifer chuckled, mouth lowering to his throat, and suckling the skin there. When his bit down on his skin, it shot pleasure straight to Castiel's groin. He whimpered, loud.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake those prudes, do ya?"

Castiel had never heard Lucifer's voice take on that tone, but it was doing unspeakable things to him. Castiel shook his head and clamped his lips shut. Lucifer reached between them and Cas heard the zipper, somehow louder than a marching band.

Lucifer's bare cock pressed hotly against Castiel's bum, through his pyjama pants, and Lucifer thrust against him, holding his waist and guiding Castiel to push and roll harder, faster.

"You're such a naughty little shit, been trying to seduce me since I got here," Lucifer groaned into his ear, tongue flicking out against his lobe. "Been jerking off thinking about your hands wrapped around my dick, Cassy. Wanting to slip hard and fast into your virgin hole, fuck you until you scream."

Castiel gasped, but made sure to be quiet about it. His own little cock was straining against his pants, but he didn't want to touch himself. It was already damp with pre-come. If he so much as rubbed it, he would blow his load right there. He had only discovered masturbation a few months ago and he couldn't last more than five minutes. He wanted to last more than that for his brother.

One hand still grasping Castiel's hip, Lucifer slid the other underneath his shirt, rough, calloused fingers dragging against his hot, sensitive skin. "Been driving me wild, you know, hanging on me like you have been. Smelling me."

Castiel ground his ass harder, feeling Lucifer's cock throbbing against him. He whimpered, though quietly this time, when Lucifer licked the shell of his ear. "They're so fucking blind, y'know. Think you're a dumb little kid, but I know what a big boy you are. Are you my big boy, Cassy? You wanna ride your brother's dick?"

"Y-Yes," Castiel gasped, breathing so hard and fingers scratching at the thighs that sat on either side of him, denim rough against his fingertips.

One of Lucifer's fingernails scratched across Castiel's nipple and he nearly yelped, but managed a small moan instead. He was so hard it hurt, his balls pulled tight against his body. Lucifer was pushing faster against him now, hot breath heavy against the side of his neck.

"I'm gonna cum on your pants, Cassy. You like that? You like that you're gonna make your big brother cum?"

"I . . . I want you to cum," Castiel said, feeling stupid right after. He wanted to talk dirty like Lucifer was, but he didn't know how to.

"Fuck, you're so hot." He pinched Castiel's sensitive nipple and-

Castiel's hands flew up and smacked across his own mouth, muffling his cries. His hips jerked haphazardly and clumsily, orgasm ripping from him so suddenly he was surprised he managed to cover his mouth in time. Warmth spread across the front of his pants, thick and sticky, but it spread across the back, also.

Lucifer panted heavily into Castiel's hair and sat still, dick softening against his bum. Castiel relaxed against him, bone's like jelly, as Peter Griffin tap-danced in an office wearing a top-hat.

Maybe Family Guy wasn't too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

For what had started out (somewhat) innocent, it turned into something illicit quickly. Even if Cas had sought Lucifer's touch more often than necessary, sneaking sniffs and holding hands, he had never thought he'd up her grinding his ass hard against his big brothers hard-on. Fantasizing was one thing, but actually doing it?

Ever since the first time last week, every night at two am, Cas would wander to the living room to find Lucifer sitting on the couch, legs spread wide. By the third time, Lucifer had stopped wearing his jeans; just waited for Cas wearing nothing but boxers.

Cas didn't even bother with pretence; he just sat right on his brother's dick, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms (hey, if Lucifer wasn't going to wear a shirt, than neither was he) and grind. Unlike the first time, Lucifer stuffed one large hand into Castiel's pyjamas, the other roaming across his bare chest, and stroke him until he came.

Castiel was young and it didn't take long, nor much stimulation, to have him shooting into his brothers rough palm. He would've been embarrassed if Lucifer didn't take advantage of that and make him come three times a night, before finally unloading all over his back.

Cas watched the green numbers on his alarm switch over to two before slipping out of bed. He and Lucifer had been forced to do their own laundry secretly due to their activities and so they were soft and fresh against his bare skin, smelling of fabric softener. He padded down the hallway and the stairs, the house pitch black save for the light from the television. Just hearing the tinny voices of whatever Lucifer was watching made his heart beat faster, the flickering light on the wall and ceiling exciting him so much he was starting to tingle already.

Lucifer leisurely rubbed at himself; not enough for it Castiel to consider it masturbating, but enough where he was wasn't entirely soft.

All Lucifer did was smirk as a greeting.

Instead of sitting between his legs, Castiel tried something new. He straddled, facing the television, back-to-chest. The cushions were soft beneath his shins, Lucifer's strong thighs warm against Castiel's inner legs. The cock pressed against his pants, still mostly soft. Cas' own dick was already stiff.

Cas rolled his hips and Lucifer moaned quietly. "Have I told you lately that you're my favourite sibling?" he asked quietly. His chest rumbled against Cas' back.

"You mentioned it yesterday," Cas muttered bluntly.

Lucifer nipped at his earlobe and press his palm over Castiel's erection. "You're sassy. I love it."

He rubbed him through his pants, other hand gripping his hip. Cas pressed against Lucifer's chest, toes curling and knees squeezing the thighs he surrounded. It wasn't until then Cas actually saw what was on the television, despite having been facing it the entire time.

Everyone knew about the late-night shows on Cinemax; soft core porn masquerading as erotic romantic movies. He'd never bothered to watch. He was still relatively new to touching himself, and had never ventured out of his own mind. Seeing a woman bounce eagerly on a man, moaning loudly (though with the volume as low as it was, Cas could hardly hear it over the beat of his heart in his chest) was hotter than he had thought it would be. Lucifer grasped him through his pants, stroking him hard, the cool fabric sliding over his dick.

"You like that, Cassy?" Cas tipped his head back and to the side, giving his brother's tongue access to his throat. "It's even better when you can see the cock going in. Watch his spunk spill out of her wet pussy."

"I imagine so," He said, hoping he sounded as husky as his brother, but he doubted it. Dirty talk was not his strong suit; not like Lucifer, anyway.

Lucifer chuckled and bit down on his throat. "I love your smooth little ass humping my dick more, though."

Cas groaned and his eyes shut. The sound of fabric sliding and their breaths overwhelmed him, Lucifer ducking on his neck gently and licking his ear, one hand rubbing small circles on his abdomen, the other finally sliding into his pants. Lucifer's hand was so warm and gripped him so perfectly, he nearly came at the first touch.

"Do you touch yourself, Cassy? Do you think about me fucking you over the kitchen table?" Cas whimpered, pinching his lips tightly closed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I do," Cas answered belatedly and uselessly. "I think about you . . . putting it in me. And . . . coming inside of me." He would've felt stupid if he weren't on the edge of coming.

"Me too, baby. Think about how tight your virgin ass would be, slipping around my thick, hard cock. I'd make you scream, little brother. I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk right for a week. You want my cum dripping out of your hole?"

Lucifer jerked him hard and humped against his back. He tipped over the edge, slowly yet quickly at the same time, and he let out a long, but hopefully quiet, groan. The burn in his belly spread to his legs and pelvis, ejaculate slicking up his shaft.

Lucifer pulled his hand free, pushing his dick faster against Cas' bum. Lucifer stuck his semen-covered finger into Castiel's mouth; or rather, Castiel sucked on it, tasting himself on his thick digits. He sucked, harder. He'd never tasted cum before and to be honest, it wasn't something he loved having on his tongue. If he weren't still coming down from his orgasm he probably would've pulled away but instead, he sucked on it; licked his digits while he humped downward.

"You don't even know how hot you are, baby. Such an innocent little slut, sucking your own cum off my hand. You like that huh? You like having your big brother jerk you off?"

Castiel licked his hands clean for a response, quickening the pace of his rolling hips. Lucifer's now-clean hand held Cas' small waist, guiding him faster and pushing his down harder. "You're so hot when you cum, Cassy. Wish I could have you on my dick twenty-four-fucking-seven God."

Wet warmth hit his back and soaked through his pants suddenly, Lucifer grunting and snapping his hips beneath him. Castiel finally opened his eyes slowly, Lucifer's dick slowly softening beneath him.

The problem was that Cas had started to harden up again.

Cas rolled his hips and Lucifer hissed. "Not yet, baby. Still sensitive. Have an idea though. Get off and face me."

Castiel stood from Lucifer's lap and turned around. His boxers were wet and covered in sticky white, soft cock poking out of the slit of his boxers. "C'mere." He slapped his knee with a smirk.

Cas obeyed and straddled his brother, hard penis straining against his pyjamas. Cas placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer's chest was so much broader than his, his shoulders wide. Cas was thirteen but small for his age; wiry, even, and people had confused him for a girl before. He was so small against his twenty-eight year old brother, but he was so safe.

He remembered tucking into his chest when he was younger, or crawling into his bed after a bad nightmare, and this didn't feel too much different, although those innocent, familial touches from long ago now had a sexual undertone that Cas craved. He'd never felt like this before, with anyone; not just physically, but emotionally.

He leaned in, but Lucifer put his hands on Castiel's chest, stopping him. Before Cas could stutter out an apology, Lucifer smirked and slid his palms down his torso and the around to the small of his back. He grasped Cas' butt, hard. "Stand up."

"On the couch?"

"Don't be such a goody-goody," Lucifer scoffed, as if Cas hadn't rubbed his ass all over his cock ten seconds ago.

Cas stood up, wavering on the cushions. It was strange, being taller than his brother, but he could only marvel at it for a second, because Lucifer pushed his pyjama bottoms under his butt, free his little cock, and suck the entire length into his hot mouth.

Cas let out a drawn-out vowel, much louder than he should've, but he honestly couldn't help it. His cock plopped free from Lucifer's mouth. "Shh, Cas. You wanna get caught?"

He meant to apologise, but; "Suck it," came out instead in a low growl.

Lucifer grinned. "You're a bossy, slutty little shit. But be quiet about it."

Cas nodded, and Lucifer sucked on his cock again. The wet, slick heat of his mouth was the best thing Cas had ever felt in his life. His eyes watered from the pleasure and his knees buckled, already imbalanced on the couch. He buckled forward, hands clapping on the back of the couch to keep him in place.

He covered his mouth with his hand and thrust his hips into his brother's mouth, the pleasure building and building until-

He shouted into his palm, squeezing his eyes shut and coming so hard he forgot to breath. Usually when he came he breathed loud and rough, but now? Now he held his breath, slamming his cock as fast and hard as he could forward, tongue swirling around him.

He slumped to his knees, soft dick plopping out of his brother's mouth. He pressed his forehead to Lucifer's collarbone, finally gasping for air, body shaking.

"I got you, baby," Lucifer whispered against his hair.

Castiel burrowed into him, humming into his sweat-slicked skin. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Grinding against his brother's cock while being jerked off quickly turned into grinding on Lucifer's dick and then mouth-fucking him until his shot his cum straight down his throat. At least, Castiel had thought the progression was quick, until they progressed further than a blowjob in two days' time.

Cas had thought nothing of Lucifer bringing lubricant down with him two days later, jerking off with it, and he'd even been glad since he'd slipped Castiel's pyjama bottoms to his knees and slid his wet dick between his cheeks, simply sliding them back and forth. The underside of his brother's shaft rubbing against his hole felt pretty nice, though not as good as his lube-slicked hand stroking his hard dick, nor as mind-numbingly great as his hot, practised tongue swirling around his cock and balls.

But when, while shoved his hard dick repeatedly into big brother's mouth, a wet finger pushed inside his tight hole, Castiel yelped.

In just two days he'd graduated from getting his dick blown to having a calloused finger pumping in and out of his ass. "You all right there, Cassy?" Lucifer asked, concern sounding a lot different with his lust-deep voice.

Cas nodded. "Keep sucking."

Lucifer smirked. "You're such a slut, Cassy. I can't wait to make you cum." He licked the tip, never stopping his finger. "Can't wait to feel your muscles tighten around my knuckles. It's just like a little cock in your ass. You let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Cas nodded, and Lucifer brought his stiff dick into his mouth.

Having a finger pulling out of then pushing into his hole didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. It didn't much feel like anything, well at least nothing like having his dick sliding back and forth in a hot mouth. He'd already come into Lucifer's palm, and Lucifer had come in between Castiel's crack, so he doubted he was going to spurt any time soon.

The finger pulled completely out of him and Lucifer put more lubricant on his fingers, before pushing two deep inside him.

Castiel winced. Again, it didn't hurt, though it was uncomfortable and there was a slight twinge. Lucifer slowly wiggled his fingers and moved them back and forth, skin clutching at his knuckles tightly.

"That all right?" Lucifer asked against his testicles, tonguing between them gently.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt."

Lucifer licked a stripe on the underneath of his cocked, before suckling the head softly.

Castiel thrust forward, the head slipping between Lucifer's mouth unceremoniously. Having two fingers inside him didn't make it feel any better; just awkward, but blowjobs? That's what he wanted.

Lucifer hummed and pleasure shot through him, rocking his hips into the heat against his will. The fingers were no longer uncomfortable,, and in fact were slipping in and out faster and smoother.

Lucifer crooked his finger and Castiel bucked; for a moment, he thought's he'd orgasmed suddenly, but he hadn't; he was still rock hard in his brothers mouth, but the pleasure had been that intense.

Lucifer started scissoring his finger and jerking them harder into his hole. Before Castiel knew it, he was rocking back against the fingers but thrusting forward into his mouth, trying to do both at the same time because goddamn did the fingers make him crazy. It was as if he was constantly stuck at the point before orgasm, and he was grunting, louder and louder with each second, into his sweaty palms. Lucifer stuck a third finger in and this time, it did hurt, but only slightly; it was a burn and a twinge, but the pleasure was so much stronger that he didn't care. He squeezed his muscles tighter, the pain intensifying as Lucifer scissor all three fingers and yet, the pleasure intensified too.

Castiel didn't understand how he could feel both at the same time, or how he was aware of the pain but somehow didn't care because with each time Lucifer shoved those three large fingers into him, sharp pleasure burst outward, filling his hips and dick with the buzzing he'd come to associate with orgasm, and yet he wasn't coming; not yet.

"You like that, baby? Like me finger fucking your tight virgin asshole?" Lucifer said, pulling away from his dick and slowing his fingers to an agonizingly snail-like pace. "Are you wishing it were my dick, little brother?"

"Well don't stop," Cas whined, pushing back against the spread out digits. The pain had dulled into a burn.

"God I love it when you're bossy."

He sucked Castiel's dick into his mouth against and didn't hesitate to hollow and cheeks and bob back and forth as fast as Cas had ever seen him. Knees shaking, fingers thrusting harder and quicker into his hole, pleasure starting to override the pain, he covered his mouth again because there was no way he was could be quiet. He was being assaulted on both ends with such intense pleasure, hips jerking back and forth because he couldn't deicide what he wanted more, that he worried that even with his hands pushing against his mouth, his family would hear him shout.

When he came, he babbled into his palm, eyes slamming shut so tightly colours popped in the black. His legs gave out and he dropped to Lucifer's lap, wincing at the slight pain when Lucifer's fingers yanked out of his hole because of how quickly he dropped, cold air against his throbbing dick. His hole kept clenching on air and his body shook. Usually when he came it ended as quickly as it hit him, but now it was dwindling away.

It wasn't just his dick that was sensitive, but his skin. When he opened his eyes, Lucifer's face was smiling at him, semen smeared on his lips and some dribbling down his chin.

Castiel leaned forward, but Lucifer pulled his head back and put his hand on his chest insistently to stop him. "We should clean up," Lucifer said, gently removing Cas from his lap.

xxxxxx

His hole had been sore the following day after the first time Lucifer had finger-fucked him, but he didn't stop him when his index finger circled his hole. He was much gentler the second time because, even though Castiel tried to hide it, he did wince and hiss at the sting. Though it had taken much longer than it ever had before, he came hard down Lucifer's throat, two fingers massaging the spot that had taken Lucifer three minutes to find, but ages to do anything about.

Because of how quickly it took them to go from one stage to the next, Castiel had expected to move further within the week. He'd been wrong.

They were at a standstill; a mind-blowing amazing standstill, but they were stuck nonetheless. Cas would tiptoe to the living room at two am to Lucifer's already-slicked cock. He would sit on Lucifer's lap-sometimes between his legs, sometimes with his legs on either side of Lucifer's thighs-with his thick, adult cock sandwiched between his cheeks, grinding. He would cum, the underside of Lucifer's bare cock pressed against his hole, until his big brother shot semen up his back. After that, he would stand on the couch, pyjamas around his knees still, and Lucifer would suck him off with three thick fingers pumping into his asshole until he came hard enough he always had a moment of somewhat detached panic that maybe he'd shouted too loud this time and one of his relatives would come pounding down the stairs to see them sweaty and glowing, semen everywhere.

Although their nightly routine hadn't changed, their daily one had.

They went shopping together, alone. They held hands, they sat by each other on the couch, they squeezed each other's thighs, and hugged more often. Nobody gave any impression of noticing how they continued to get closer, both emotionally and physically.

Michael and Lucifer had a shouting match that shook the walls of the house about something that had happened years ago. When Michael stormed out and drove away, nobody had been surprised. They hadn't been at all surprised when he called to tell them he wasn't coming back, either. Gabriel hadn't stayed long after that. He said it was because he couldn't keep spending extra gas money driving to work, as his own home was closer to work than theirs, but Castiel didn't believe him. Lucifer and Michael were always at each other's throats so it was more shocking they'd lasted as long as they had. However, Gabriel and Lucifer hadn't' ever been close either and without Michael as a buffer. Maybe Castiel was being cynical, but he doubted a few extra miles bothered Gabriel as much as he let on. Castiel may have been young when they all moved out, but his memory was better than they all gave him credit for.

He was thirteen, not eight. Yet they still talked down to him as if he didn't understand basic common sense. He was in eighth grade; next year, he would be in high school. It was annoying, but at the same time, nobody seemed to care that he nuzzled into his older brother and held his hand far more than was appropriate for a kid his age.

That was why he liked Lucifer so much. Lucifer didn't talk down to him, didn't' second-guess his observations. He wouldn't be sucking his cock and fingering his ass nightly if he though of him as a child.

Castiel was always in charge of what happened on the couch-always. It had taken him until last night for him to realize it, but it was true. It had been Cas who had started the touching and cuddling; it had been Cas who had slid over his cock and started rubbing. Lucifer never came up to his room and asked him to join him in front of the TV. Cas chose to leave his room and go to him every night. Even when Lucifer took it to the next step (by sucking his cock or sticking his finger in his ass) he always asked if it was okay, without patronizing him.

He never held back from talking dirty or making him cum so hard he forgot his name. And Castiel, well. He was going to do what he wanted this time. He was going to take it to the next step on his own. Lucifer called him bossy while talking dirty. Maybe he would have to show him just how bossy he could be. He'd been working on saying naughty things while masturbating into his pillow; he hoped he didn't embarrass himself tonight.

He came into his palm quietly, three of his own fingers up his ass. He didn't want to orgasm so quickly this time; he wanted to last for his brother. It was taking longer each time, but he was still finishing first. At least now his butt wasn't sore anymore, though. Not only was Lucifer stretching him, but he had been doing it, too.

He looked at the alarm as he tossed his tissue into his garbage can he left in the corner by the door. It was eight past two; he'd never been late before.

He briskly left his room and padded towards the living room. Lucifer sat on the couch, hand stroking his thick, erect cock, the slicking sound of lubricant louder than the television.

Lucifer stopped jerking off when Cas stepped in front of his view. "I thought maybe you got bored of me."

"That isn't going to happen. You make me feel good." Cas pushed his pyjama pants down to his knees. The bottle lay on the cushion beside him, TV light reflecting off his lubed-up penis. "I didn't tell you to stop masturbating, Lucifer."

"I love it when you tell me what to do, Cassy. It gets me all hot." He winked, but his pal slid down his dick slowly.

Cas rubbed at his soft penis, faster than Lucifer rubbed his. Smiling, he walked toward Lucifer and turned around. He straddled Lucifer, so his boxer-clad legs were in between Cas' thing ones. His wet, hard cock pressed between the crack of Cas' ass.

He wasted no time in grinding back against it.

"Yeah baby, grind on me. Make me cum."

Castiel's cheeks burned hot; not because of what Lucifer said, but because of what was to come. "You like that Lucifer?" He pushed his cracked against his cock and slid up, teasing the tip of his penis with his hole, already wet with his own lube in his room.

"God you know I do. You know I think about fucking you 'til you can't walk right. Making your cum so hard you forget your own name, semen pumping into your hot virgin ass."

Cas put his hands on Lucifer's knees, hairs tickling his palm. "You know what I think Lucifer?"

"What baby?"

"You talk too much."

He sunk down on Lucifer's cock, wide head popping right in. Lucifer gasped, loudly, and froze. Cas squeezed his eyes shut. Even though Lucifer's fingers had been spreading him nightly, as well as his own, it had hurt-though not nearly as much as he'd anticipated. He'd planned it, though; planned using his hands for leverage, planned on slipping it inside him quickly.

He pushed himself down until his ass was flush with Lucifer's waist and swallowed the ball of nervous that clogged his throat. He was stuffed full and uncomfortable, but it would pay off. Already, the pain was dulling.

He pulled himself up, knees pushing into the cushion and fingernails digging into Lucifer's skin. He sunk down again, slowly so as to get used to the feel of something other than fingers moving into his body.

The ridiculous phony sex scenes from Cinemax played on and he slid up and thrust down, hard, making Lucifer let out a sound that was almost a sob. A slow burn started in Castiel's belly and this time when he pulled up then pushed down again, nothing but pleasure filled him.

He rode his brother at a consistently quickening pace, breathing heavily. With each thrust up into his body, Castiel whimpered quietly, and Lucifer couldn't stop gasping and hissing out in pleasure.

"What's the matter Lucifer? Cat got your tongue?" Castiel asked while he continued to bottom out over and over. He could get addicted to the feel of a big cock inside him. Lucifer made a noise, but it was impossible to decipher. Castiel sped up his pace, toes starting to go numb. "I thought you want to fuck my virgin hole and fill me with your cum. Was that all talk, big brother? Or did you mean it?"

"Oh my God," was all Lucifer could say, hands clutching onto Castiel's waist and guiding him harder and faster.

"I need some confirmation, Lucifer."

"Yes, oh God yes."

Castiel clenched down and sped up the pace. His elbows were starting to shake and his heart beat so fast, it wouldn't' surprise him if it burst form his chest. "Yes what?"

"I love it."

"Love what?"

"I love fucking my baby brother's ass. Oh my god I'm fucking my little brother." The last part was spoken as if he'd just realized it; as if he'd had no idea, as if he couldn't have foreseen this happening. As if they hadn't been doing everything else for weeks. "I'm fucking you, Cassy I'm fucking-" He cut himself off with a harsh groan and slammed hard upward.

The last thing he felt before his orgasm overcame him was Lucifer's hot cum filling him up; after nothing, nothing but white-hot pleasure hitting every nerve of his body. His hips jerked violently on their own, sending wave after wave of bliss through his body. He screamed, loud, and it worried him until he belatedly realized at some point, Lucifer's wide palm had come up to slap over his mouth, drowning out his screams. Lucifer's mouth was pressed against his back, dick snapping into his ass over and over, cum spilling out so he could feel it against his bare ass.

Finally (whether it was seconds or hours later) he went lax against his brother, so relaxed he could've fallen asleep just like that, filthy and his brother's softening-cock slipping out of his hole. He could, though, obviously, so he unfolded his legs and lifted himself off his brother. Something slick dripped down his inner thighs and the floor in front of the couch was spattered with ropes of cum-his own.

Shakily, he pulled up his pants and sat by Lucy, whose dick rested alongside his thigh outside of the slit of his stained boxers.

Castiel pressed against his brothers side, whose strong arm wrapped around his shoulder. The woman on the TV moaned fakely as she dry-humped the actor's navel (though Castiel was supposed to believe they were having intercourse).

"Are you all right, Lucifer?" Cas asked, because he had spring that on him quite suddenly.

"I'm more than all right. Are you?"

Cas nodded, then turned his face so he could look his brother in his eyes. Lucifer had been staring at him already, pales eyes bright with something other than the light from the TV. "I'm perfect."

Lucifer smiled.

Cas leaned up and caught his mouth with his. Lucifer froze beneath his lips, but only for a second. Cas had never kissed anyone before, but it sent shivers up his spine and Lucifer's lips parted beneath his and a small hint of tongue brushed against his. Lucifer was much softer than he expected, even with the scratchy facial hair.

He pulled away, breathless for a long second. Lucifer kissed his forehead.

"Lucifer?" Castiel whispered.

Here it was; what he'd been planning for the whole week. Well, at least one of his plans, anyway.

"Hmm, baby?"

"When you leave at the end of the summer, can I come with you?"

Lucifer's face fell, but his eyes widened. Castiel's heart stopped in his chest. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm positive."

Lucifer nodded. "Then yeah."

Castiel smiled into his brother chest, and nearly giggled excitedly when he felt his lips on the top of his head.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that, Cassy? You've got a filthy mouth."

Lucifer had to know the answer to that, but Castiel would humour him. After all, it was the answer to nearly everything. "You."


End file.
